


Drawn to Her

by VaansAbs



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaansAbs/pseuds/VaansAbs
Summary: Like a moth to a flame.
Relationships: Anti Form Sora/Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Drawn to Her

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like five years ago so before KHIII. SoKai got to me again and I wanted to repost some of my old stuff. Will be posting another one about SoNami and then another SoKai one. But Sora is in anti-form so yeah, and they're also pretty short.

Her light shone the brightest. If he was ever lost, he'd know where to go - where to turn to. That ever blinding light had brought him home many times before and he was always safe and sound. Still, he couldn't help but wonder if the same thing held true for when his anti-form accidentally activated.

Would he be able to return to the light? To his friends? His family?  **To her?**

The risks were high and he wouldn't ever bet on them but mastering his drive forms was part of his training yet he didn't know why the most dangerous one also counted.

He couldn't control it.

When he was in Anti Form, it was as if he were  _ this  _ much closer to a Heartless than he had been briefly after saving a friend. It was as if the Heartless's instincts became his own - attack to get the thing you desire most.

Of course for the Heartless, it was a heart they craved but what did he want? He didn't know. He knew he wanted the strength to protect his friends but not like this. Not in a form that was almost animal to him. How could he protect his friends if he was like this?

When he was in this form, his thoughts boiled down to one word, simple things. Even if he was always a simple guy, this was too simple, too worrisome. The brunet began to wonder what'd happen to him if he were ever trapped in this form for so long.

When he was in this form, he sought out the brightest light, the most radiant one around. And who better to have it than a Princess of Heart whose light rivaled that of the rising sun.

The Princess knew he meant no harm to her. Never. Not even when he was like this. She also knew that it was  _ her  _ light that brought him here. If she could've traded her shining light for him to be elsewhere, she wouldn't do it. She'd rather have him near her than causing possible mischief elsewhere.

They couldn't trust the boy's actions in this form which was cause enough for the others to be weary and even she knew how dangerous it'd be if those animal instincts were to ever take over.

But she could look after herself and she also knew that he was only calm around her in his Anti Form. She'd risk everything to ensure that he was safe and to bet that she could bring him back. Whatever it took, she'd do it.

Like right now for example.

He was so close to her. His beaming yellow eyes staring deeply into her blue ones. Searching for something… Answers perhaps. Or the certainty that she really was all right with being in his company like this.

When he was like this, he did things he'd never have the nerve to do otherwise. Like playing with her hair, stroking her face, pinning her to the sofa to test how far she was willing to go to bring him back.

She never relented. Never gave in. After all, she owed him this much. For protecting her, for saving her and everything else in between.

The red string of fate or legend of the paopu that connected them was endless. No matter what form they took or where they were in the universe, they were bound together by something more than friendship.

Even like this, they were.

And maybe that's why he sought her out in his darkest times and she was there for him in his time of need.

Like a moth drawn to a flame...


End file.
